Demon's Love
by Jenstone
Summary: It's been almost a year since Shaera was in Skyward Sword, and now she's back. When she sees Ghirahim, she stays with him for a while, and Ghirahim has to get over how annoying she is. But can the demon change his ways, or will he forever remain in the darkness? GhirahimxOC, rated T for... Ghirahim.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with a new story! This story is inspired by Welcome to Our World by Kagome Narome. If you like GhirahimXOC stories you should really check it out. This story takes place after my story, "Skyward Sword: A Different Way." JTLYK. (Just to let you know)**

* * *

"Ugh," I moaned, lying on my bed. My cat hoped up onto the bed with me, curling into a ball at my pillow. I managed to let out a smile, running a hand down its back. Soon it started purring, and I sighed.

It had been almost a year since I was in Skyward Sword. My life has been miserable since then. The portal never opened up when I wanted it to, we left the beach, and my life... just sucks now.

I wonder how everyone else in that world is doing.

I wonder if Link misses me...

I sighed again, standing up. My cat soon followed, brushing against my legs.

I opened my drawers, pulling out a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I took off my pajamas, putting on my clothes. Then I slid on some socks, then my sneakers.

Yawning, I walked outside. My dog Bailey came rushing up to me, panting. I smiled, rubbing her head.

"You've been running around, haven't you?" I asked her, smiling. "You need a bath!"

Bailey licked my hand, then began chasing her tail.

I smirked, laughing. "You dummy..."

I walked down my porch, humming the Legend of Zelda theme song. I opened my backpack I brought, pulling out a blue ocarina. It was very special to me. It was a dark blue, and it had a Triforce symbol at the bottom. It was very smooth, and I played it whenever I had the chance.

I walked through my yard, stopping at the rock I used to sit on. How long was it since I sat on it? Months? Years? I decided to sit on it one last time.

I sat down, feeling the ocarina. I put it up to my mouth, and I started to play the Song of Healing. One of my favourites.

When I finished, I sighed, putting my ocarina away.

How will I ever get back to the world? My life here was boring. My family did the usual stuff: cook, argue, etc. I hated my life here. I turned fourteen, no big party, and I got new interests.

But I will NEVER lose my interest for the Legend of Zelda.

I groaned, jamming my fist on the plastic rock. I tossed my backpack to the side, placing my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees.

Staring up into the sky, my eyes focused on a certain cloud. It looked like a Triforce.

"Heh," I laughed. "It really does look like a Triforce."

And it seemed to be getting bigger. By every second.

I frowned as it got bigger. "What the crap?"

* * *

I woke up, yawning. "W-What happened?" I asked... somebody. If anybody was there.

No response.

I looked at my surroundings. I was somewhere in a forest, surrounded by trees and birds. I stood up, brushing the dirt off myself.

"Ahem."

I looked up.

"G-Ghirahim?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. If I really WAS back in Skyward Sword...

"Why are you here?" Ghirahim asked, walking up to me.

I froze. "I-I don't know."

Ghirahim raised a brow, and then I noticed he had a sword. At the tip, it was covered in blood, which made me gag.

Ghirahim walked closer, probably examining me, to make sure I was real. Which is actually stupid.

"Didn't think you would ever come back," Ghirahim mumbled.

"Why? Did you miss me?" I joked, and Ghirahim shook his head.

"No... but Link did."

I admit what I did next was crazy. "What do you mean DID? DID YOU MURDER HIM?!" I almost screamed, clinging on his Ghirahim's arm.

"No."

I sighed in relief.

Ghirahim shook his head in disbelief, and pulled me away from him. He snapped, his sword disappearing, and he turned around, ready to walk away.

"Wait!" I called.

Ghirahim turned around back to me. "What do you want?"

"Um..." I mumbled. "Can I stay with you until I figure out where I am?"

Ghirahim raised a brow. "What?"

I cleared my throat. "Can I stay with you until-"

"I heard you the first time, skychild," Ghirahim said. "But... why?"

I shrugged. "Beeccaauuuseee I have nowhere else to go."

Ghirahim let his arms drop to his sides. "No."

"Please?" I asked again.

"NO!"

"Pllleeeaaassseee?" I asked again.

"N.O."

"PLLEASE?!" I screamed.

Ghirahim stared at me. "Fine."

I pumped my fists, running up to him.

Ghirahim sighed, grabbing my arm and snapping.

* * *

I groaned. Teleporting always made me so dizzy, and sick to my stomach.

I looked around. It was some sort of castle or mansion, and it was cool.

"This... is my home."

I stared at Ghirahim. "Cool."

"But since your stupid friend messed with my master, I'm going to be alone... with you... for a long time," Ghirahim said, obviously annoyed.

I shrugged. "Too bad."

Ghirahim gripped my arm. "This is mostly YOUR fault, and I'm not going to let you off very easily!" He yelled, tightening his grip.

"Well SOORRYYY!" I said sarcastically.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Ghiri!" I joked, yanking my arm away.

Ghirahim turned around, walking away and leaving me alone in the room.

My backpack was gone. I had it before, but now it was gone!

"GHIRAHIM?!" I yelled, turning to the door.

Ghirahim came down... holding my journal. My journal! MY journal!

Ghirahim opened it, flipping through it. Luckily all I had in there was drawings... but some of them were of Link and Ghirahim and Fi! And the Triforce and stuff!

Ghirahim stopped at a certain page, turning the book over so I could see it.

It was of him.

"No! Give it back!" I yelled, racing over to him and jumping for it. Ghirahim raised the book above his head.

"So..." He said, "You draw me in your spare time?"

I growled, jumping higher. "N-No!"

"Really? Because it says in the front, _This journal belongs to Shaera Zapeloph, _and this drawing really looks like me."

"Just give it!" I screamed, clinging onto his arms.

Ghirahim dropped it, and it hit me on the head.

"Ouch..." I moaned, rubbing my head. Ghirahim chuckled, and I growled.

I picked it up, closing it.

"What's this?" Ghirahim asked.

I looked up, my ocarina!

"No Ghirahim! That's my ocarina! Don't take it!" I screamed, reaching for it.

Ghirahim fiddled with it, pulling it away when I tried to grab it. I hate being short...

"How does it work?" He asked.

"Like I'm telling you!"

"Then I won't give it back!"

I sighed, slapping my face. "Fine! But you can't play it! I don't want your germs! Demon germs!"

Ghirahim chuckled, feeling the smooth instrument.

"You just put your fingers on the holes and blow through the end, like this."

Ghirahim handed me the ocarina, and I played the Song of Healing for him.

"That's amazing," Ghirahim said, taking it back.

I nodded. "Yep."

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first GhirahimxOC story, and I promise you THERE WILL BE MORE! *gives cookies* :D Please R & R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back! I hope you like chapter one, and I hope you'll like this one too. If you haven't checked out Welcome to Our World yet, you really should. :3 Oh, btw, I took a quiz on "Who would date you LoZ" and first I got Ghirahim, then Dark Link, then Ganondorf, but never Link. O.o Am I fated to be with evil? o.o **

**NOTE ON CLOTHING FOR THE STORY: Each time Shaera gets back to Skyward Sword, she appears back in her knight uniform. :3**

* * *

I sat there for another hour while Ghirahim fiddled around with the ocarina.

"Ghirahim? Can I have it back now?" I finally asked, sighing.

Ghirahim nodded, tossing it back to me. I caught it, putting it next to my journal.

"Okay," I said. "What else did you take?"

Ghirahim smirked, holding up a couple things.

He had my favourite calculator, my Hyrule Historia book, and my gummy bears.

"Ooh gimme my gummy bears!" I said, grabbing them from Ghirahim's hand. Ghirahim raised a brow at me, throwing the calculator at my face-which hurt-and he held the book.

"What is this?" Ghirahim asked, opening it up.

I bit my lip. "Uhhh, nothing you need to see!" The book had information on all the Links and Zeldas, and there was a page of Ghirahim. Even some Skyward Swod manga was in there.

Ghirahim closed it, holding it above his head. "You're going to have to get it."

I groaned, trying to snatch it from his hands, which involved: Jumping, screaming, annoying him until he lowered it a bit, offering gummy bears, slamming my head against the wall, and more.

"Okay!" Ghirahim finally said, just before I made myself pass out from banging my head so many times. "You can have it back!"

I sighed in relief, taking the book and putting it near my journal and ocarina.

Ghirahim tossed my backpack towards me, and I caught it.

I searched in the front pocket, which held quite a few of my drawings. Most of them were of Ghirahim, but... he was just cool to draw!

I sighed, peering through a window. "I'm tired," I said, stuffing the items back in my backpack and putting it on.

Ghirahim nodded. "Okay. There's an extra bed over there, DO NOT call me if you need me."

I raised a brow, trying to hold back a laugh. "Fine!"

Ghirahim walked out of the room, turning off the light as he left.

* * *

Dark. Tooooo dark.

Where was the bed again?

I walked around, my arms in front of me so I wouldn't trip. When I got to the door, I felt around the wall looking for the light.

_Click~_

The light turned on, and I saw where the bed was. I took off my backpack and I put it next to the bed, then I collapsed on the bed, clothes and all.

* * *

"Get up!" Ghirahim yelled, banging on the wall. My eyes snapped open, and I turned to Ghirahim, yawning.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was not used to being woken up, especially when the moon was still up.

"My house, you get up when I want you too," Ghirahim said, smirking. "Oh, and you left the light on all night."

I sighed, standing up. "Well... you had the bed way over here, with a bunch of stuff everywhere. If I turned off the light, I would of tripped."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment, and I pulled on my boots. "I'm going outside. Maybe I'll find someplace to sleep some more."

Ghirahim shrugged, walking out of the room. When he did, I tugged off my boots, hopping back in the bed.

"Get... UP!"

I groaned, rolling over. "No!"

Ghirahim banged on the wall again, but I didn't move. He growled, shuffling through my backpack.

I mentally frowned, opening my eyes a crack.

"What's this?" Ghirahim said, a small chuckle in his voice. "These pictures are all of me."

I widened my eyes, almost jumping out of the bed to snatch my bag.

"No! Give it back!" I yelled, grabbing the journal out of his hands. "Quit taking my things!"

Ghirahim smirked. "I knew that would get you up. Mind explaining why you draw me so much?"

I gulped. "You're just interesting to draw, okay?!"

Ghirahim chuckled, picking up my bag. "Wonder what _else_ you're hiding in this bag of yours."

I groaned, putting the journal to my chest. "Don't take it that I like you, Ghirahim! That's disgusting!"

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "Like you would. It's highly strange, for a mortal like you to love a demon lord like me."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay, so I'm up. What do you want me to do this early?"

Ghirahim shrugged. "I don't care! Just DON'T break anything, and DON'T take anything. Knowing you, you're rather sneaky at that type of stuff."

I grinned. "Yeah, I am pretty clever."

Ghirahim growled. "If I catch you doing anything like that, you will be sorry!"

"Don't worry! I'm not going to do anything," I replied, grinning.

Ghirahim sighed, leaving me alone in the room. I stood up, putting back on my boots and putting on my bag. I walked out the door, heading up the stairs.

It was like a mansion!

I walked around for a while, just admiring everything.

"Raer?" **((My idea of a Bokoblin noise...)) **

My head snapped around, my eyes focused on a group of Bokoblins. I widened my eyes as they came closer, their clubs raised.

"AHH! CRAP NO!" I screamed, racing down the halls.

The Bokoblins continued chasing me, yelling their battle cries and stuff.

"GHIRAHIM!" I screamed, racing through what I assumed was the kitchen.

_Flash~_

Ghirahim teleported in front of me, raising a brow as I quickly grabbed onto his waist.

"Help me!" I yelled, tightening my grip on his waist.

When the Bokoblins entered the room, Ghirahim told them to leave. They did, and Ghirahim turned his head so he could see me.

"Ahem," Ghirahim said, "what are you doing?"

I smiled and let go, faking a laugh. "Um... well, your... minions were TRYING TO MURDER ME!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "And you were scared of them?"

"Dang yeah!" I said. "I don't have a weapon!"

"You wouldn't be hurting them even one bit, anyways," Ghirahim pointed out. "Or you would have to deal with me."

I rolled my eyes. "And what would that be?"

Ghirahim smirked at me. "Death."

"Wait! You'd kill me for hurting one of your stupid minions?" I asked.

Ghirahim thought about it for a minute. "Fine. I'd probably just severely injure you!"

I rolled my eyes, examining the room. "I'm hungry!"

Ghirahim sighed. "I'm not your cook, make your own food."

I watched as Ghirahim left the room, then a looked in his cabinets. Boo, boo, and boo. In other words, no, no, and NO! Didn't he know about popcorn? Maybe not.

* * *

**Okay. Cool. Let's go mess up Ghirahim's kitchen! YEAH! No. **


End file.
